Superman Exclusive
by Firecracker27
Summary: This is a story of superman seen through the lens of a photographer. It's how one misfit meets another and how a friendship starts in the most likely of places. Caught between adventure, danger, secrets, and facades. This is the exclusive story of Superman. Is a weak summary but it's a story you guys have to rate for yourselves. Read. Enjoy. Imagine. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman...as much as I want too.

A/N: This is a different approach to a story. And I know I have bits and pieces of JSL fanfiction in my profile, it is how it goes, this is an idea stuck in my head. I write for your enjoyment. My Superman is Brandon Routh image, not because he is cute or anything like that but he is very much how I have alwaysed pictured superman...plus he has blue eyes. ;)

Superman exclusive-Prologue

Hi, this is the story how I met Superman. I guess the best place to start is at the beginning. Metropolis is filled with every potential story that can be in the papers. Good or bad. Daily Planet is the headhancho trumping every other media outlet out there. The offices aren't really cubical s just tables people lay claim absorbed on the projects they are working on. I am smack dab in the middle of 'You're in the way!' and 'I don't care.'

My name is Jimmy Olson the lead photographer..even though it doesn't seem like it at times. I am pretty much at the low end of the jenga blocks but somethings got to hold the rest of them up right?

Anyway..where was I? Yeah, Superman. Lois Lane she is the star reporter in the entire building. I admit she's great at her job, she is a tad bit intimidating and blunt. I suppose underneath all that power their is someone nice..I hope. Perry White..the boss of Daily Planet assigned Lois to be Superman's press agent. Her articals are amazing I mean, the guy is from outer space..not only is he epic in massive portions..but he has game in the looks department. A specimen of art knocks my bow tie out of play.

Not that I am jealous or anything.

Right..a lot of people really don't pay much attention to me except Clark Kent...believe it or not he is just as, if not more awkward then I am. He is always smiling, kind, can come across as a bumbling unorganized dork, but he does get the job done. I like him.

When Superman first debuted everyone was in a frenzy out beating each other on getting the best scoop on him, saving everyone almost in every country crazy amazing, but it seems that he's kind of become old news so to speak. It doesn't mean he isn't around, but like most jobs they do have there down days. It was actually a Tuesday when I was...well lets just say pounced upon, grilled on why I don't have a photo of the hero. I had been busy all morning and then lunch hour was zipping by finally gathering up the courage before my breakfast was dangerously closing in the category of 'Bruncher' I practically beg Lois to let me get some air time.

She took pity on me i guess, I still had Perry breathing down my neck. "You got to wake up Olson. Get that picture of superman that is worth putting on the front page of the daily Planet."

Sure...They make it sound so easy to get a flying, running, target, head shot. I'm lucky if i get an arm shutter speed can only go so far.

I managed to make it out to the back door leading out into a not so inviting but good enough ally to munch through a sandwich break. I was opening my paper bag...yes paper bag. Better on the environment people.

Anyway took out my sandwich about to endluge in egg heaven when I heard what sounded like a loud thwack into the ground. Looking to my right I saw a indent of the object that caused it was a man that much I knew and he was busy composing himself as if he was gathering his strength to do something important.

Then it hit me, I had seen that brown suit before, the height of this guy was also drilling into my memory bank. It wasn't until he turned did I unconsciously dropped my sandwich on the pavement..No way it couldn't be...the man was distracted as he took his glasses from his pocket putting it on his face. A full on siren parade was going on inside my head...It wasn't the fact that this guy was wearing glasses, it was because for a split second when he didn't have it on he was the iconic face that had graced every issues of paper imaginable. Not to mention every news channel.

He was straightening his tie when he stopped the task becoming aware of my presence. Our eyes met and he looked like what I imagined I looked myself, shocked.

When I was done having a mental stroke I was coherent enough to sum up everything I just saw. Clark Kent was superman...or what was even more mind blowing Superman was Clark Kent.

Before I could utter one word I found myself... gone My only thought was..bruncher was definitely on the menu.

A/N: Continue or not continue? That is the question.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman...I would love too.

Superman Exclusive-1

My dad had warned me. I always thought he was a little over protective. However seeing the present situation I was in..I was beginning to understand why. I was always cautious. Heck I had to catch a football pass more times I could count. Just so I could learn the right pressure on how to shake someone's hand. I was always on a constant examination of everything I do in my life..but this day. This day was not the most ideal. Unrelated chain events happened in a course of a few hours that by the time I got myself together I was rattled.

This is why I am holding a quivering Jimmy Olson against the wall.

"Please! Take my leg! Not my arms,I need them to have a life!"

I couldn't help but smirk at his response in fact he was so caught up with the fact his life could end any minute. He never took notice that I had lowered my hand from his arm.

"You can take both legs. Photographers don't need them...well actually."

I sighed. "Jimmy, relax I won't hurt you."

Jimmy opened his eyes. Then in surprise he cleared his throat tugging at his shirt. "Oh...Wait! Your...your...man I can't believe this. You're superman!"

I cringed at his proclaimtion. Seeing no point, I removed my glasses. "Jimmy.."

"This has offically blown my mind..actually imploded or exploded. Either way. I have found the best breaking news story!"

I became alarmed at the words. Instantly replying. "NO!"

Jimmy flinched. Blinking then as if he reigned in his emotions he looked at me. "So..you're not a fan of the spotlight huh?"

I ran a hand through my hair walking away from him. As I was trying to assess the situation I had a sense Jimmy was doing the same thing. He came to a faster descion than I did.

"What if I do the story...I just won't mention.." 

"Jimmy.. I faced him again... "What I am going to tell you needs your full descrestion."

Jimmy was ready for another idea but I did not allow him to continue. I had to make him listen, to understand the magnitude of what has happened. In order to do that..I had to channel my father. Both.

"Listen..Jimmy. You can't say a word of this to anyone. If my identity were to be revealed to the world..It would be a catastrophe. And that is putting it lightly."

"But...You're Superman. Everyone loves him."

"Not everyone. Bigger the hero..bigger the villain. Bigger the problems."

"Oh. When you put it that way...he scratched the back of his head. Then it hit him something I wasn't going to like..."Lois she knows you! I mean and the world isn't as worse of as it is now."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Jimmy...Lois is different." 

"Oh I see. Because she's sucked your face off more than a dozen times she's miss VIP."

I gave a disapproving look. "Lois...has no idea who I am. She has interviewed me as Superman. That is it. I am not asking you to do this because I favor human companionship. I am pleading desperately so a friend can keep his word to another. Promise me James that you won't even breathe a hint of this..to ANYONE."

"Olson! Where are ya? Chief is boiling mad. Get your butt in here!"

Our eyes met. I guess he saw the desperation in them as he nodded turning his back. Then he stopped. Looking back at me.

"Ok you got my word...but I was wondering if you could do a favor for a photographer... He picked up his camera around his neck... "Headshot? I'd prefer to live to see tommorrow."

I gave a smile. "How about I fly around slowly...that happened to fall in the eyeline of a phtotographer."

He gave a look of surprise. "You'd do that?"

"Of course...I placed a hand on his shoulder... "We both know the action shots are the best. Get a handful of those and Perry will be naming you employee of the month."

"We don't have that." Jimmy pointed out.

I gave a sly smile. "Not yet."

With that I shot up into the air. For the first time that day. I was excited to.

))))))))))))

Two weeks later.

"Olson! There you are. Perry. Office. Now!"

I exited the elevator fixing my tie for the umpteenth time. I was actually exhausted. Now I had to sit down at my so called spot and slugg through writing an article. No sooner did I sit down a piece of paper was slapped down on top of my desk.

"So smallville. Perry has finally gone off his rocker. He wants you and me to go out and 'Find' a story."

"H-How are we...why did he pick me again." I asked barely concentrating.

"Pity..or venting his anger in places he normally doesn't. I really don't care I could use the fresh air. All I smell is cheeseburgers, smoke, and sadness. C'mon hop to it."

I let out a sigh this was just one of those days. I got up, didn't have time to remove my jacket to put it on. Simply followed her back into the elevator cramming ourselves in the moving box until it hit the ground floor.

I was the last to file out. Pushing my glassess up against my nose..I felt. I felt...Hot, weak. A deep ache hit my side. It was frusterating...I had to face extra strain thanks to Luthor. Unfortuneatly. There was no amount of sun that can fully heal the wound. I was like a battery that had to be recharged once in awhile.

I heard Lois call my name but just as I had her in my view everything went black.

))))))

Today was...a pot of burnt stew. You know how sometimes you prepare a good meal from the time you started everything was going down hill and then you try in your upmost power to selvage it but your left with the worlds worst crappy dinner. That was today just plain crappy.

I suppose what bugged me more was the fact that...I haven't seen Superman in weeks. Not days. Weeks.

Thanks to him everyone was breaking at the seams with writers block. Perry a tyrant and now sending me on a quack job of a mission with...Clark. I was so caught up with my thoughts I forgot how unusally quiet it was around my personal space.

"Clark?"

I turned around in time to see him collapse to the floor. Apparently my crappy day was not bad compared to others.

"CLARK!"

I hurried over to him along with others. I of course pushed passed them. Taking charge.

"Everyone move!"

I bent down. Checking him as I placed my hand against his throat I couldn't help but feel how ridiculously hot he was.

"Someone get some water or something cold!...I turned my attention back to him. His breathing was slightly laboured...Something about him was familiar.

"Here you go Lois."

I didn't bother to look who gave it to me. I took off my scarf poured water on it and then applied it to his forehead. I repeated this several times.

"Smallville...c'mon." I whispered.

Relief began to greet me as he began to stir. His eyes opened slowly then he gave a shaky breath.

"Clark. Can you hear me. Are you ok?" I asked my brain still trying to click the pieces.

Then as quickly he was out of it. He suddenly became aware of me as he raised his head his glasses fell from his face.

"Lois.."

"Easy..You fainted."

"I passed out?"

"That is another definition of fainting. Yes. You passed out." I said as he sat up he raised a hand to his forhead still disoriented some..no more weak."

Then something clicked in his brain as he quickly, but somewhat awkwardly, got to his feet.

"Cl-Clark...I bent down and got his glasses.

"We better get going Lois. Perry will-"

"Perry can suck it...Right now Clar..k. You need..." I found myself for the first time in my life not finishing my sentence. As my eyes met his.

In a instant the glasses were out of my hand and on his face. "Thanks Lois. I-"

"Clark! Hey Clark. I heard, are you alright?"

I snapped some what out of it as Jimmy came plowing in.

"I-I'm fine Jimmy." Clark answered as he let out a shaky breath before he weakly leaned against the wall.

"No you'er not. Hey stay with me tonight until you get solid on your feet. You look awful. And I can make a great.. we can order in." I offered.

To my surprise. Clark gave a nod. Jimmy quickly came on the otherside of him. "I'll help you."

)))))))))))

I was increasingly glad to see a bed. Didn't care who's it was. It was a place where I can collapse on for a good week. Someone removed my jacket led me to the bed and all I had to do was sit. lye..then...

))))))))))))))))))

I removed his shoes as Jimmy hung up his jacket. We both stood at the foot of the bed his glassess in my hand.

"He's superman." I finally said. Weird to say it out in the open.

"I know."

Then to my shock I looked over at the photographer. "WHAT!" 

I would have found it commicle by how much he flinched but I was too mad to."When did you know?"

"Few weeks ago."

I thought for a moment. "The photos you gave Perry...oh my god you blackmailed him!" 

"What?! NO! We came to a compromise." shot back. 

I crossed my arms. "Compromise. Riiight."

"It's the truth. In exchange for keeping my mouth shut. I would get pictures...I know it sounds bad."

"Yeah."

"He told me not to say anything and I kept my word. Becuase I'm his friend." 

I gave a scoff. " . Friends. Now that is funny." 

"I know it's shocking. But coming from someone who can't wait to have a hay day with him..If you get my drift. It's understandable you'd struggle contimplating friendship." 

"EXCUSE ME?" I yelled in disbelief.

He shrugged in response. "It's true. Otherwise you wouldn't be blushing."

I raised my hand to my cheek. Then glared at him. "At least I can say I know him better than anyone in this city! Unlike Jimmy good time." 

"Is that the best comeback you got? 'Jimmy goodd time'

"Olson I swear..." 

"If you two wouldn't mind. I have superhearing. It is incredibly difficult at the best of times to sleep."

We both looked back at the bed. Clark had a arm drapped over his eyes the other over his mid section. The off blue shirt brown tie office look suddenly becom appealing to me...thanks to a certian photographer.

"Sorry. Clark. I'm going to go use the phone and order some food." Jimmy stated before leaving the room.

I frowned before walking over to come sit on the side of the bed. When I heard his soft breathing. Reaching over I removed a strand a hair from his forehead before walking away.

"Lois! I'm home!"

I froze in my tracks. For a fleeting moment my heart stopped at the relization. I was engaged. And I have a man sleeping in my bed...

A/N: Just wanted to say Jason is a no show in this fic. Just liked the idea of Lois being engaged. There will be handful of ideas taken from the movie 'Superman returns' but it will be a take on my Jimmy,Lois, Richard, and of course Clark. ;)


End file.
